powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Resurrection
The power to bring the deceased back to life. Opposite to Death Inducement. Not to be confused with Reanimation, which brings back the dead and controls them against their will. Also Called *Cheating Death *Reversed Death *Revival *Rising from Death/Grave *Resurgence Capabilities The user can bring oneself and others back to life. Applications * Self-Resurrection Variations * Ash Resurrection * Electrical Resurrection * Killing Resurrection * Mass Resurrection * Multiple Lives * Resurrection Field Projection * Resurrection Replication Associations * Combined with Reactive Adaptation one may gain Adaptive Resurrection. * Conversion Resurrection * Event Negation * Healing * Immortality * Infinite Resurrection * Life Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Regenerative Healing Factor * Respawning * Resurrection Empowerment Limitations * May have limited time defined by how long the target has been dead. * May only be able to resurrect others. * Some variations may have side-effects, on either the user or the resurrected: ** User may suffer damage, exhaustion, or even death. ** Resurrected may not have completely healed from the wounds that killed them, or they may be missing memories, or a soul in some cases. ** Resurrected may deteriorate physically and/or mentally. * For universal laws to be followed, resurrecting someone may require the death of another. * Unavertable Death * Resurrection Negation * May require summoning or collecting the target's soul to properly resurrect the body. * May require certain conditions/rituals to be fulfilled. Known Users Known Objects Known Locations *Lazarus Pits (Batman) *Immortality shield (Rick and Morty: The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy) *Shrine of Resurrection (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) Known Powers *The One Magic (Fairy Tail) Gallery File:Shenron.png|Shenlong (Dragon Ball) has the ability to resurrect anyone, with certain restrictions depending on which Shenlong cast the wish. This ability, unfortunately, has been repeatedly abused by the Z Fighters, resulting in dire consequences. Chloe_Sullivan_Smallville.jpg|Chloe Sullivan (Smallville) witness-of-the-resurrection-power-of-jesus-christ1.jpg|Jesus Christ (Christianity) resurrection; in front of Mary. Brook Ectoplasm.png|Brook's (One Piece) Yomi Yomi no Mi Devil Fruit powers resurrected himself once. Resurrecting_Rin.jpg|The Meido Stone (InuYasha) resurrects Rin by pulling her soul out of Hell. File:Sesshōmaru_wielding_Tenseiga.png|Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga (InuYasha) allows him to see the pallbearers of the afterlife and slay them, reviving the recently deceased and healing their wounds. Nagato_Rinne.png|Nagato (Naruto) use the Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to, in exchange for his own life, infuse new life into the bodies of those who have died... Samsara_of_Heavenly_Life_Technique.PNG|...Summoning the King of Hell which then releases the souls of the deceased from its mouth... Gedo_Rinne.png|...which return to their respective bodies. Curtis Resurrecting1.png|When Curtis (Misfits) touches someone who is dead... Curtis Resurrecting2.png|...they'll be resurrected back from the dead... Zombie eating Shannon devouring iguana.png|...but the side-effect is that anyone who is resurrected will developed a craving for human-flesh, as well for animals, turning them into zombies, as shown Shannon eating Seth's pet iguana to restrain her hunger... Resurrected Mr Miggles.png|...which has the same side-effect for animals who are resurrected back from the dead, as shown a cat named Mr.Miggles eating part of Maggie's face, his owner. Pantallazo-2.png|Jorge (Los Protegidos) can revive the dead by touching them. 5.JPG|While he was an Avatar of the Phoenix Force, Cyclops (Marvel) resurrected Jean Grey on the Blue Side of the Moon from dust. Willowspell.JPG|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) casting the resurrection spell... Buffy_resurrection_6x01.gif|...and Buffy Summers is resurrected. Mistyyy.png|Misty Day (Coven) has the power of Resurgence also known as Resurrection Considered more powerful than any of the seven wonders. It's a power that is inaccessible even to some Supremes. DemonLife.gif|Kierkan (Charmed) possesses the ability to bring the dead back to life. Voldemort's_Rebirth.gif|Lord Voldemort's (Harry Potter) earthbound soul is resurrected into a body. Asclepius H.png|Asclepius (Valkyrie Crusade) is the goddess of medicine,and has a miraculous rod that can raise the dead. Sage_H.png|Sage (Valkyrie Crusade) knows the Spell of Resurrection Markofcain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) is capable of resurrecting the bearer should they die, but will transform their soul into a Demon in the process Feferi resurrecting.png|Feferi Peixes (Homestuck) resurrects someone fatally impaled in the stomach with her Witch of Life powers The Boys Are Back.jpeg|HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) used his powers to bring the Rowdyruff Boys back from the dead. 502-kavaxas-rahzar.jpg|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) in the process of resurrecting Chris Bradford/Rahzar. BotW_Shrine_of_Resurrection.png|After being slain in battle during Calamity Ganon's attack, Link (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) was revitalized over the course of 100 years in the Shrine of Resurrection. Valerie in a cardboard-1.jpg|Valerie (Highschool DxD) can use Sephiroth Graal to resurrect the dead, being once forced by her brother Marius to revive the Evil Dragons. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Healing Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries